Kyle Katarn
Kyle Katarn war ein Jedi-Meister, der zusammen mit Luke Skywalker die neue Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV leitete. Biografie Kyle Katarn war ein Söldner im Dienste des Imperiums bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo, ihn Jan Ors von der Grausamkeit des Imperiums überzeugen konnte und er sich daraufhin der Rebellenallianz als Söldner anbot.thumb|left|Jan Ors brachte Kyle dazu das Imperium zu verlassen um sich den Rebellen anzuschließen.Eine der ersten Missionen für die Rebellen war die Beschaffung der Pläne des ersten ersten Todessterns aus einer geheimen Imperialen Anlagen auf Danuta zu beschaffen. Als er etwas später den Auftrag erhielt den Waffenspezialisten Moff Rebus aus dem versteckten Stützpunkt unter dem Abwassersystem von Anoat City zu entführen und kurz darauf einen Peilsender an einem Schmugglerschiff auf Cal-Seti anbrachte der ihn zu einer imperialen Roboterfabrik führte, die er mit einigen in Reihe geschalteten Sprengsätzen ausschaltete. In dieser Anlage wurde die Phrik-Legierung hergestellt, die vom Imperium für die Rüstung der neuen Dark Trooper verwendet wurden. Diese Spur führte ihn nach Fest, wo in einer versteckten Waffenforschungseinrichtung an dieser Legierungen gearbeitet wurde. Es gelang Kyle eine Probe zu stehlen um Sie von Wissenschaftlern der Rebellen untersuchen zu lassen. Anschließend begab er sich in das Gromas-System, wo auf einem Mond im System vom Imperium Phrik abgebaut wurde, bis es Kyle gelang die Anlage zu zerstören. Später infiltrierte er noch die beiden Supersternenzerstörer Executor und Arc Hammer. Kyle und die Macht Nach diesen Ereignissen blieb er zusammen mit Jan Ors als Söldner im Dienste der Rebellenallianz und auch später der Neuen Republik. Vom Droiden 8T88 erfuhr Kyle auf Nar Shaddaa das sein Vater, Morgan Katarn, nicht wie vom Imperium behauptet von Rebellen getötet, sondern von dem Dunklen Jedi Jerec ermordet wurde. thumb|left|8T88 kurz vor seinem Gespräch mit Kyle in einer Cantina von Nar Shadaa Nach diesem Gespräch geriet er in eine Falle die ihm der Droide gestellt hatte, aus der er allerdings entkam. Er nahm die Verfolgung des Droiden auf um an die Datadisk zu gelangen auf denen wichtige Informationen gespeichert waren. Und tatsächlich gelang es ihm in dem Moment als 8T88 die Rampe zu seinem Schiff betreten wollte den Arm abzuschießen und so an die Disk zu gelangen. thumb|Kyle wie er 8T88's Arm hält, um an die Datendisk zu gelangen. Da die Disk aber nur von dem alten Droiden, Wee Gee gelesen werden konnte, kehrte er in das Haus seines Vaters auf Sulon zurück, als er dort ankam konnte Kyle gerade noch beobachten wie eine Fähre davonflog. Allerdings wusste er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht das sich darin einige Dunkle Jedi befanden die Jerec unter seinem Kommando zusammengeschart hat. Er fand den Droiden und schob die Datendisk in Wee Gee, die Disk enthielt eine Nachricht von seinem Vater die an ihn gerichtet war, anschließend warf Wee Gee ein Lichtschwert aus, das Kyles Vater für ihn dort hinterlassen hat. Kyle sollte sich mit der Macht vertraut machen. thumb|left|Kyle macht sich mit der Macht vertraut. Kyle verfolgte die Spur 8t88's nach Barons Hed. Dort fand er den Droiden und fand die Karte zum Tal der Jedi. Jedoch wurde diese schließlich von dem Dunklen Jedi Padavan Yun zerstört und 8t88 entkam. Den Kampf gegen Yun konnte Kyle für sich entscheiden er ließ ihn aus Mitleid jedoch am Leben. 8T88 wurde in der Zeit jedoch von zwei Dunklen Jedi Namens Gorc und Pic zerstört, also musste sich Kyle auch ihnen im Kampf stellen um an die Koordinaten des Tals der Jedi zu kommen. Als das geschehen war flog er gleich zum Tal der Jedi wo er auf Yaw traf. Ein weiterer von Jerecs Dunklen Jedi. Yaw verspottete Kyle indem er sich über seinen Vater lustig machte Kyle tötete Yaw aus Hass, was ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr nah an die Dunkle Seite der Macht brachte. Jerec spürte das und versuchte Kyle davon zu überzeugen sich ihm anzuschließen, dazu sollte er nur Jan Ors töten. Er entschied sich Jan zu Retten und zerstörte die Rampe an der ein Raumschiff von Jerec angedockt war. So konnte er entkommen, Jan blieb allerdings in der Hand von Jerec. Kyle nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf und sein Weg führte ihn zu einem Tal in dem sich ein Eingang der tief in die Erde führte, befand. Dort warteten allerdings schon Sariss und Yun auf ihn um ihn zu töten. Kyle der mit der Moldy Crow abgerstürzt war, lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Boc zerstörte das Laserschwert von Kyle und machte sich auf den Weg ins Tal der Jedi hinab. Sariss wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und Kyle bewusstlos wie er da lag zu töten. Sie zündete Ihr Laserschwert und holte zum Schlag aus. thumb|left|Sariss holt zum Tödlichen Schlag aus. Yun zündete plötzlich auch seine Waffe und wollte den Schlag von Sariss abfangen. Ihre klinge rutschte an Yun’s Lichtschwert hinab und drang in seinen Unterleib ein. Sariss die augenscheinlich sehr überrascht war fragte ihn noch warum er dies getan hat. Er antwortete das Kyle ein Jedi sei, genau wie er und solch einen Tod nicht verdient habe, dann starb er. In dem Moment kam Kyle zu sich und griff mit der Macht zu Yun’s Lichtschwert. Dann stürmte er auf die überraschte Sariss ein. Der Kampf dauerte sehr lange aber Kyle ging als Sieger hervor und ließ sich nicht viel Zeit den Eingang zum Tal der Jedi zu passieren. In der Zeit hatte sich Jerec schon in eine Kammer begeben in der er die Energie von zahllosen Jedi in sich aufnehmen deren Seelen im Tal der Jedi gefangen waren. Boc wartete in der Zeit außerhalb der Kammer und neckte Jan Ors, die sich angewidert wegdrehte als Sie Kyle auf einmal im Eingang erblickte. Sie stieß Boc sofort weg und rannte in Kyle’s Richtung. Boc machte sofort seine zwei Lichtschwerter zum Kampf bereit. Ein heftiger Kampf entbrannte den Kyle um ein Haar verlor, aber schlussendlich ging er siegreich hervor. In dem Moment als Boc Tod zu Boden viel sprengte Jerec auch schon die Kammer auf in der er sich befand und sprang mit gezündetem Lichtschwert auf Katarn zu. Jerec der sich an den Seelen aus dem Tal der Jedi genährt hat war stärker als je zuvor. Es gelang Kyle nicht ihn zu besiegen immer, wenn er dachte das er Jerec besiegt hätte sprang dieser in Sicherheit und heilte sich mit der Energie des Tals. thumb|left|Jerec will sich die Macht des Tals zu nutze machen. Kyle bediente sich einer List um Jerec zu besiegen. Er schob 2 große Statuen mit Hilfe der Macht in die Mitte des großes Raumes und versperrte damit den Eingang zur Quelle der Seelen. Auch wenn Jerec nun von der Heilung des Tals getrennt war, dauerte der Kampf noch eine sehr lange Zeit, bis Kyle den stark geschwächten Jerec mit einem Hieb in den Unterleib tödlich verletzte. Jerec blieb starr stehen Kyle drehte sich langsam um und trennte Jerecs Kopf von seinem Körper. Bevor Kyle und Jan jedoch das Tal der Jedi verließen gestaltete Kyle mit seinem Lichtschwert noch eine Statue die sein Vater darstellte. Kyle und die Dunkle Seite der Macht Fünf Jahre nach Jerecs Tod war Kyle ein geübter Jedi. Auch wenn er Tendenzen aufwies die ihn sehr schnell zur Dunklen Seite hätte führen können. Er ließ sich schnell reizen und gab zu oft seinen Gefühlen nach. Jedoch übernahm er die weitere Ausbildung von Mara Jade, der späteren Frau von Luke Skywalker. thumb|left|Mara bewahrte Kyle davor der Dunklen Seite der Macht entgültig zu verfallen. Während ihrer Ausbildung auf dem Außenposten auf Althyr 5 Berichtet Kyle ihr jedoch das er Informationen über einen bisher unbekannten Sith Tempel erhalten hat und dort hinreisen muss um die Mysteriösen Mächte dort zu untersuchen. Nachdem Sie nach dem Angriff der Hinterbliebenen auf Athyr 5 getrennt wurden, fliegt Kyle nach Drommund Kaas auf dem sich der Sithtempel befinden soll. Je tiefer er in den Tempel gelangt desto stärker wird das erdrückende Gefühl der Dunkeln Seite begleitet von Halluzinationen. Die noch dort existierenden Sithgeister erledigen den Rest. Kyle wird ihr Opfer und er wendet sich der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu. Es war Mara Jade, die Kyle nach Drommund Kaas nachreiste und ihn davor bewahrte entgültig der Dunklen Seite zu verfallen. Nach diesen Erlebnissen gab Kyle sein Lichtschwert Luke Skywalker zur Verwahrung und brach mit der Macht, da er nicht weiter den versuchungen der Dunklen Seite erliegen wollte. Luke nahm es an und sagte Kyle, das er es ihm wiedergeben würde, wenn er sich wieder bereit fühlen würde. Rückkehr in sein altes Leben Einige Jahre arbeitet Kyle wieder zusammen mit Jan Ors als Söldner. thumb|left|Kyle und Jan Arbeiten wieder als Söldner für die neue Republik. Sie erhielten Ihre Aufträge immer von Mon Mothma. Bei einem Auftrag bei dem es darum ging eine Hinterbliebenen Basis zu Infiltrieren stießen Kyle und Jan auf Kristalle bei denen die Hinterbliebenen versuchten die Macht zu speichern. Im Folgeauftrag flogen Jan Ors und Kyle zu den artusianischen Kristallminen bei denen es auch Probleme mit den Hinterbliebenen gab. Zum Ende dieses Auftrages stieß Kyle auf Desann und seine Schülerin Tavion die Jan gefangen hielten. Kyle geriet auch gleich in einen ungleichen Kampf mit Desann den er genauso schnell verlor wie er begann. thumb|Desann will eine Armee aus Sith Soldaten erschaffen. Desann spottete über Kyle und befahl Tavion, Jan zu töten. Kyle musste sich all das mit anhören. Dann ließ Desann Kyle bewusstlos zurück und flog mit seiner Fähre davon. Als Kyle erwachte hatte er nur noch einen Gedanken. Rache! Er flog kurzsichtig ins Tal der Jedi und nahm die Macht mit Hilfe der dort existierenden Seelen in sich auf. Er wollte ein ebenbürtiger Gegner für Desann sein. Desann jedoch folge Kyle und hatte so sein Ziel erreicht. Er kannte nun die Position des Tales der Jedi und begann seinen finsteren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Kyle ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts davon und flog nach Yavin IV um sich von Luke Skywalker sein Lichtschwert wieder abzuholen. Während Kyle einen kleinen Test bestehen musste um sein Lichtschwert zurück zu erhalten stellte Luke Nachforschungen über das Shuttle an mit dem Desann die Mienenkolonie verlassen hat. Er fand heraus dass das Shuttle auf Reelo Baruk gemeldet war. Also machte sich Kyle nachdem er diese Information hatte auf den Weg nach Nar Shaddaa, damit er weniger auffallen sollte gab Luke ihm ein Z95-Headhunter Jäger. Als Kyle die Fabrik von Reelo untersuchte traf er auf den in eine Zelle eingesperrten Lando Calrissian der ebenfalls hinter Reelo her war. Nachdem Kyle mit Lando gesprochen hatte und der sich schnell aus dem Staub machte, fand er auch eine Möglichkeit Lando zu befreien. Sie machten sich beide auf dem Weg zu Lando’s Schiff die Lucky Lady, die allerdings in einem Hangar eingesperrt war. Während Lando die Andockklammern löste, betätigte Kyle die Betankungsautomatik. thumb|left|Lando nimmt Kyle mit nach Bespin. Beim Start wurden Sie allerdings von Reelo und seinen Söldnern überrascht. Kyle erledigte das mit dem Bordgeschütz während Lando die Schiffssysteme hochfahren ließ. Reelo verlor dabei sein Leben und Kyle flog zusammen mit Lando in die Wolkenstadt nach Bespin da er Kyle davon erzählte das er dort Ärger mit Kriminellen habe und Kyle glaubte dort mehr über Desann herausfinden zu können. Lando setzte Kyle auf den unteren Ebenen von Bespin ab wo er eine Erschütterung der Macht fühlte. Kurz darauf traf er auf einen Sith, jedoch spürte Kyle das etwas anders war an ihm. Der Kampf forderte Kyle nicht sonderlich. Die Macht war zwar mit dem Sith, allerdings war er unerfahren. Kyle traf auch auf Hinterbliebene und als er das Landungsdeck erreichte auch auf Tavion, Desann’s Schülerin. thumb|Desanns Schülerin Tavion. Es war ein schneller Kampf, da Tavion nicht sonderlich fortgeschritten war. Und nach dem Kampf packte Kyle Sie mit der Macht an der Kehle und hielt Sie über einen Abgrund wo er Sie anschließend ausfragte. Sie sagte ihm alles, unter anderem auch das Jan Ors noch am Leben sei, dann bettelte Sie bei Kyle um ihr Leben. Er lies Sie Laufen, anschließend versteckte er sich in dem Shuttle das auf der Rampe stand da es einen fest einprogrammierten Kurs zu einer Imperialen Basis hatte und darauf auch schon losflog. Katarn konnte bevor das Shuttle in den Hyperraum ging noch einen Funkspruch an Lando absetzten das er sich mit Luke Skywalker in Verbindung setzen solle um ihn von dem umstand zu berichten das Desann im Tal der Jedi Soldaten mit der Macht erfüllt um Sith aus ihnen zu machen. Als Kyle auf der Basis ankam traf er zu seiner Überraschung auf Luke Skywalker, der sich sofort nach Lando’s Funkspruch auf dem Weg zu der Basis machte um Desann seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu stellen. Kyle berichtete Luke von allen Begebenheiten die er bereits herausgefunden hat, als die beiden von 4 Sith überrascht wurden. Nach einem kurzen aber heftigem Kampf trennten sich die beiden Luke suchte Desann und Kyle wollte Jan finden. Auf der Suche geriet Kyle zufällig in die Doongiver, Desann’s Flagschiff, das sich wie Kyle herausfand auf dem Weg nach Yavin IV machte um die Jedi Akademie zu vernichten. Kyle erledigte 2 Sachen auf der Doongiver. Er kontaktierte das Roque Squadron damit Sie im Orbit von Yavin IV auf das Schiff warteten um es zu vernichten. thumb|left|Das Roque Squadron, unter Commando von [[Wedge Antilles, vernichtete die Doomgiver.]] Die zweite persönlichere Aufgabe bestand darin Jan Ors zu befreien. Er fand Jan gerade noch rechtzeitig um die Doomgiver kurz vor ihrer Zerstörung zu verlassen. Sie landeten beide mit einer Rettungskapsel im Dschungel von Yavin, Kyle machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Akademie, die bereits von Desann’s Wiedergeborenen angegriffen wurde. Zusammen mit den Ausbildern und Padavanen kämpfte Kyle gegen die Hundertschaften von Desann’s Wiedergeborenen und gingen siegreich aus der Schlacht hervor, da die Wiedergeborenen beiweitem nicht so gut waren wie die Ausgebildeten Jedi und Padavane. thumb|Kyle stellte sich Desann im Kampf. Nachdem das erledigt war stellte Kyle, Desann in einem Tempel. Er versuchte auf Desann einzureden und ihn auf die Helle Seite zurückzuziehen, allerdings war dieser so von seiner eigenen Macht geblendet das er nicht darauf einging. So entbrannte wieder ein Kampf den Kyle nach einigen Schwierigkeiten für sich entscheiden konnte und Desann den Tod fand. Als Kyle den Tempel verlies wurde er schon von Jan in Empfang genommen die zusammen mit Luke auf ihn wartete. Kyle glaubte noch immer ein gefallener Jedi zu sein, allerdings belehrte Luke ihm eines Besseren und er nahm den Posten eines Ausbilders und Jedi Meisters auf Lukes Jedi Akademie an und half Luke bei dem weiteren Ausbau des Neuen Jedi Ordens. Kyle als Ausbilder Wenige Jahre nach den Ereignissen mit Desann, es sollten gerade wieder einige neue Schüler an der Akademie ankommen, sollte sich schon wieder ein Schatten der Dunkelheit über die Akademie und einigen teilen der Galaxis legen. Es begann damit dass das Shuttle abstürzte welches die zukünftigen Padavane an Bord hatte. Dabei wurden insbesonders 2 Padavane vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt. Es waren Jaden Korr und Rosh Penin die sich alleine durch den Dschungel zur Akademie durchschlagen mussten. Ein Glück der beiden war es das Jaden bereits ein Lichtschwert sein eigen nennen konnte, da sie auf dem Weg zum Tempel einigen Hinterbliebenen begegneten. Als Kyle mit Luke und den anderen Padavanen auf Jaden und Rosh trafen lag Jaden bewusstlos am Boden. Jaden konnte nur berichten das er jemandem mit einem Zepter gesehen hat der einen Energiestrahl erst auf den ehemaligen Sith Tempel richtete und dann auf ihn selbst. Luke beauftragte Kyle den Tempel genau zu durchsuchen, der aber auch nach gründlichster Untersuchung nichts finden konnte. Das einzige auffällige war das die Dunkle Aura die jeden Sith Tempel umgab verschwunden war. Nachdem Kyle Luke berichten konnte wurden ihm auch schon 2 Padavane zugewiesen, es waren wie es der Zufall so wollte Jaden Korr und Rosh Penin mit deren Ausbildung Kyle noch am selben Tag begann. Es Kristallisierte sich jedoch schon heraus das Rosh etwas zu übereifrig war und auch vor schmutzigen Tricks nicht halt machte um Jaden im Training überflügeln zu können was wie sich noch herausstellte ein sehr gefährlicher Pfad war. thumb|Rosh will in allen belangen der Beste sein. Während Luke versuchte herauszufinden was es mit den ominösen Ereignissen auf Yavin auf sich hatte, brach Kyle zusammen mit Jaden und Rosh auf verschiedene Missionen auf. Einige mit Jaden andere mit Rosh. Und Sie stießen immer wieder auf Meldungen von einem neuen Kult, den Jünger Ragnos. Als Luke dann an die Information kam das es wahrscheinlich Tavion war die am Tempel war, und das Sie das Zepter des Marka Ragnos in besitz hatte, sandte er sämtliche Ausbilder und Padavane auf Missionen zu Orten die Stark mit der Macht verbunden waren. Allerdings kehrte Rosh von seiner Mission auf Byss nicht wieder zurück. Luke und Kyle spürten das der junge Padavan noch am Leben war, allerdings wo er sich befand, konnten Sie vorerst nicht lokalisieren. Allerdings Jaden einige interessante Neuigkeiten zu den Jünger Ragnos berichten als dieser von Hoth zurückkehrte, insbesondere von einem Kampf gegen Alora die in Ihrer Arroganz Tavion's gesamten Plan verriet. thumb|left|Jaden in der nicht mehr so verlassenen Echo Basis. Kyle und sein Padavan bekamen nun den Auftrag von Luke sich nun nach Byss zu begeben. Einmal um Rosh’s Mission zu einem Ende zu führen und zum anderen nach Spuren zu Suchen die Aufschluss über den Aufenthaltsort von Rosh geben. Sie fanden weder das eine noch das andere. Stattdessen wurden Sie von einem Imperialen Dreadnaught-Kreuzer an Bord gezogen und sollten in Gefangenschaft geraten. Allerdings unterschätzen die Imperialen die beiden Jedi und es war ihnen ein leichtes aus dem Schiff zu entkommen bevor es entgültig vernichtet wurde. Anschließend bewältigte Jaden einige Missionen allein bevor ihn Kyle mit zu einer Mission mitnahm die Sie auf den Planeten Vjun führte in Darth Vader’s ehemalige Burg. Kyle und Jaden wurden durch einige Widrigkeiten in der Burg voneinander getrennt und er stieß erst wieder zu Jaden als dieser in einem Kampf mit Rosh verwickelt war, der wie er sagte, sich der Dunklen Seite angeschlossen habe. thumb|Tavion und der von der Dunklen Seite erfüllte Rosh. Nachdem Rosh von Jaden besiegt wurde kam die Drahtzieherin zum Vorschein. Es war Tavion, die ehemalige Schülerin von Desann. Und es war wieder Jaden der Sie beide aus dem Schlamassel befreite. Er warf sein Lichtschwert zu Decke und provozierte so einen Einsturz während Kyle die Trümmer mit Hilfe der Macht über Sie abfing und Jaden mit Kyles Lichtschwert ein Loch in den Boden schnitt durch das beide entkommen konnten. Nach dieser Mission wurde Jaden von Luke in den Stand eines Jedi Ritters erhoben. Kyle konnte nicht abstreiten das er etwas Stolz war, auch wenn das Ereignis von dem Fall von Rosh überschattet wurde. Jedoch gab Kyle die Hoffnung nicht auf das er Rosh wieder auf die Helle Seite der Macht zurückbringen könne. Und diese Chance sah er als gekommen als Luke ein Notsignal von Rosh erhielt. Er schickte Kyle und Jaden sofort nach Taspir III, auch wenn es eine Falle sein könnte. Luke selbst bereitete einige Angriffstruppen Von Jedi und Padavanen vor um nach Korriban aufzubrechen wo Sie die Jünger Ragnos aufhalten wollten, die nun genug Macht Energie im Zepter des Marka Ragnos gespeichert hatten, um Marka Ragnos wiederzubeleben. Als Kyle und Jaden auf Taspir III ankamen trennten Sie sich um von 2 verschiedenen Punkten aus in die Fabrik die dort stand einzudringen. Kyle musste sich durch einige Reihen von Imperialen Kämpfen, ab und zu stieß er auch auf einen Wiedergeborenen die restlichen Überbleibsel aus Desann’s Armee, die er im Tal der Jedi mit der Macht erfüllte. Andere waren unerfahrener im Umgang mit Macht und Laserschwert, wahrscheinlich jene die mit Hilfe des Zepters Machtsensitiv wurden. thumb|left|Kyle auf seinem Weg durch die Basis auf Taspir III. Allerdings vernahm Kyle plötzlich eine negative Aura, allerdings kam diese, diesmal nicht von Rosh, sondern von Jaden. Kyle nahm sofort Telepatisch Kontakt zu Jaden auf, um beruhigend auf ihn einzureden und es schien zu klappen. Jaden beruhigte sich langsam wieder, jedoch eilte Kyle so schnell wie es ihm möglich war zu Jadens Standort. Als er dort ankam sah er gerade noch wie er die Sith Alora im Kampf besiegte. Er eilte dann sofort zu Jaden als er dann Rosh erblickte, schwer verletzt mit abgetrenntem Arm. Kyle nahm Rosh sofort auf er musste ihn so schnell es geht in einen Bacta Tank schaffen, Jaden allerdings schickte Kyle jedoch nach Korriban da er dort die anderen Jedi gegen Tavion unterstützen sollte. Später nachdem Kyle Rosh in die Obhut eines Medicdroiden entlassen hat machte er sich schnellstmöglich nach Korriban zum Grab von Marka Ragnos auf um die anderen zu unterstützen. Als er dort mit der Ravens Claw landete empfing ihn auch schon Luke Skywalker zusammen näherten Sie sich dem Grab von Marka Ragnos allerdings konnten Sie nur noch mit ansehen wie Jaden mit seinem Lichtschwert den Eingang zum Grab zum Einsturz brachte. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er allein hatte Tavion und wie er später berichtete den Geist von Ragnos bezwingen können. Kyle war doch recht beeindruck ob dieser Tat. Und Jaden zählte zu den Besten Jedi die, die Akademie je hervorbrachte. Spätere Jahre Während des Yuuzhan Vong Krieges half Kyle, einige Strategien gegen eben diese zu entwickeln und Gefangene des Planeten Ord Sedra (einer Welt der Hinterbliebenen des Imperiums) zu befreien. Als der Krieg sich dem Ende nährte, war der lebende Planet "Zonama Sekot" einverstanden, der galaktischen Allianz in ihrem Kampf zu unterstützen, und Kyle war einer der Jedi Ritter, die in der entscheidenden Schlacht des Kriegen teilnahmen. thumb|left|Kyle's Strategien Retteten im [[Yuuzhan Vong Krieg, viele Leben.]] Nach dem Ende des Krieges, erfuhr Kyle von einem Gerücht, welches besagte das die Sith nach wie vor existierten. Kyle suchte nach Bweisen, unter anderem auf dem Planeten "Ord Sedra" im Clacis Sektor und auf Yaga Minor. Kyle ist während dieser Suche verschollen. Jaden Korr und Jan Ors begaben sich auf die Suche nach ihm... Mara Jade Skywalker und Jaden Korr spürten ihn schlussendlich unter Jan´s Führung auf, er wurde von Daye Azur Jamin auf "Roon" Gefangen gehalten. Daye Azur Jamin war seit dem Yuuzhan Vong Krieg verschwunden ,und war der dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen. Daye wurde schließlich zur hellen Seite der Macht bekehrt, und deckte sogar die Präsenz eines Macht-empfänglichen Yuuzhan Vong auf. Kyle kehrte sicher von Roon zurück und nahm wieder seine Rolle im Jedi Orden ein und er wurde als Jedi Meister in den neuen Hohen Rat der Jedi berufen. Kyle Katarns Raumschiff trug den Namen Raven's Claw und half ihm schon bei vielen seiner Missionen, da die Imperialen das Schiff kannten und Kyle so einige Infiltrationsmissionen erledigen konnte. Hinter den Kulissen Für das Videospiel Jedi Knight - Dark Forces II wurden Videosequenzen mit echten Schauspielern aufgenommen. In diesen verkörperte Jason Court den Söldner und Jedi-Ritter Kyle Katarn. Quellen *''Jedi Knight-Reihe'' unter Videospiele *''Empire at War'' *Kyle Katarn in der Datenbank von StarWars.com Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle en:Kyle Katarn pt:Kyle Katarn